House of the Rising Sun (STFU)
The House of the Rising Sun is one of the three main political groups of the Astral Empire. The House's influence is critical on the development of the Empire's military, turning the empire into a galactic superpower in a short period of time. History (Pre-Dominance) The House of the Rising Sun's influence can be traced back to the early days of the Meiji Era, where they secretly controlled the Emperor behind the scenes, in order to restore Japan into their previous state and influencing them into Imperialism. They are critical on the reconstruction of the Japanese military forces, propaganda, and war effort during the early until mid 1900s. The House of the Rising Sun are also responsible for the rise of militarism in Japan, taking over Manchuria by themselves and assassinating the prime minister to take control of the government. Under their own agenda, they began an alliance with the Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy, and elected General Hideki Tojo, a long time contributor to the House, as prime minister. Soon they attacked Pearl Harbor and took over South East Asia and the majority of the Pacific Islands a year later. When the IJN suffered their first major defeat on the Battle of Midway, it became clear that the Empire isn't going to last very long. So they secretly left the Empire to their own hands and hid for many years to come. Dominance Era After the Ether's invasion and staying quite for thousands of years, the Astral Empire somehow managed to conquer the entire galaxy. The House of the Rising Sun is one of the main factors in this successful quest for dominance, with a restructured military force and a great grip on strategic knowedge. Humanity prospered under the rule of the Astral Empire, with the House of the Rising Sun delivering safety throughout the galaxy, defeating rebels and extremists. The War of Light The four thousand years of galactic dominance abruptly ended when many alien factions attacked and conquered their occupied territories. The attacks continues at a rapid speed and caused a great in-fighting between the houses. The House of the Rising Sun blames it on the House of the Rolling Wind's poor communication and intel, while the House of the Raging Sea traced the mistakes on the House of the Rising Sun's weak security holdings on the outer planets. After reports have been received of a giant rogue planet containing large amounts of Candelanium, all factions across the galaxy began to fight over it, thus starting the War of Light as it became known as. The three houses, seeking to take the planet for themselves, constructed a weapon beneath the capital planet Planet Boreal. Doctrine and Culture The House of the Rising Sun believes that military and security are far more important than technology and communication. As a reminder of their name and their previous empire they served on, they mostly based their culture on Japan. This can be seen by their pagoda-styled buildings and their flag. Due to their focus on military and security, they are quick to mobilize and does their job well, and they provide greater protection for the empire's populace. Their biggest weaknesses are their lack of skill in communication, broadcasting, transportation, production, and research. Members The house has ranks for their members although some can choose to not have one as long as they serve the house. The house has one leader accompanied by 4 board members. The notable members of the House of the Rising Sun are: Security Forces For security purposes, the House of the Rising Sun employs their own security force. While not as powerful as the Astral Imperial Military Forces, they are more than capable of taking care of intruders. Henchmen Classes *Suntroopers: The security guards of many of the house's buildings, the Suntroopers are armed with kinetic carbine rifles and beam katanas. *Tank Buster: The anti-armor guards in case of an armored assault, the Tank Busters carries plasma-cutter cannons. *Shinobi: Shinobis are rarely if ever used to guard places. They are instead used to assassinate political figures within the Empire itself for the house's own purposes. *Jetpack Troopers: Jetpack Troopers are flying footsoldiers carrying rocket pods on their jetpacks. Imperial.png|Suntroopers RA3_Tankbuster2.jpg|Tank Buster RA3_Shinobi_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Shinobi RA3_RocketAngel1sm.jpg|Jetpack Troopers Vehicles and Combat Robots *Kurokage Transport Vehicle: The Kurokage Transport Vehicle are the house's standard transport vehicles, capable of transporting 10 people at once. *Tidal Tank: Tidal Tanks are the main battle tanks of the House of the Rising Sun. *Oni Heavy Tank: Onis are heavy tanks used by the house for defense purposes. They are armed with a 15 cm howitzer. *Tengu Fighter Jet: Tengu Fighter Jets are the standard issue fighter aircraft for the House of the Rising Sun. *Executioner Assault Walker: The Executioner is a 50 m tall assault walker used by the house during emergency purposes. Not much is known about it. SuddenTransport.png|Kurokage Transport RA3_tsunami_tank.jpg|Tidal Tank O-I_scr_3.jpg|Oni Heavy Tank RA3_Tengu1sm.jpg|Tengu Fighter Jet ShogunExecutioner_RA3_Cine1.jpg|Executioner Super Walker Trivia *They are obviously based on the Empire of Japan as a whole. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Factions